Exchanging Wishes
by jaqtkd
Summary: A young lady offers water to Prince Arthur and his servant after a summer morning's hunting. But why does she recognise Merlin as Emrys and has she had anything to do with their very chilly reception when they return to Camelot? Set between series 2 & 3


_Here's a little one-shot for you (and this time it really is!) I wrote this mid way through series 3 for a writing competition on another site. I was going to wait for the results before posting here but ... they've moved the deadline ... again ... and I got impatient! So pleased with the last paragraph ... wrote it **way** before 3.13 aired!_

* * *

**Exchanging Wishes**

"Merlin, will you hurry up!" Arthur shouted as he turned around to find his servant trailing well behind him on the path.

"Can't we stop for a bit?" The skinny young man asked.

"What's wrong now?"

"I'm hot."

"_You're_ hot? At least you're not wearing armour." He stopped to wait for Merlin to catch up and opened his arms showing off his full hunting gear. Or just showing off in general, Merlin thought.

"Why _are_ you wearing armour Arthur? Were you afraid those rabbits were going to scratch your delicate skin?" The prince gave him what was probably intended as a friendly punch on the arm. Merlin nearly fell over.

"I always wear this when we're hunting. Anyway, I'm not a wimp like you."

"I'm not a wimp. I'm just hot."

"That's because it's mid-summer Merlin. It's always hot."

"No it isn't. Last year it rained for three weeks straight."

"Stop complaining. I thought you'd be pleased to be out of that saddle at last."

"I am." Merlin let out a huge sigh. "When do you think your father is going to stop sending search parties out looking for Morgana?" There was an uncomfortable pause.

"I'm not sure he ever will."

"Arthur. What if she's ..." The prince glared at him and he swallowed hard trying no think too hard about the last time he'd seen her. "I mean ... she may not be alive."

"Of course she is. She _has_ to be."

"But ... what if ..."

"Merlin?"

"Shut up?"

"Precisely."

"I really am very hot."

"Merlin!"

They trudged up a dusty path heading towards the edge of the forest that circled the city of Camelot. Merlin suddenly picked up speed, relishing the idea of being in the shade and out of the burning midday sun. He drew level with Arthur who grinned when he saw him.

"Your nose is looking a little red Merlin. And as for those ears ..."

"Don't you _dare_ start on my ears," he replied in a sulky tone. They'd reached the tree line but, despite the shade, the heat had not decreased much.

"Fine. I admit defeat. Help me off with this armour," said the prince eventually.

"I suppose that I'm the one who's going to have to carry it all back?"

"I'll carry the helmet if you like," Arthur replied lightly.

"But, you're not wearing a helmet." The prince grinned. Merlin took another swig at his water bottle and groaned when he found it empty. He looked at Arthur hopefully.

"Don't turn those puppy dog eyes on me Merlin. I've none left either."

"Look, there's a cottage. That probably means there's a stream or a well nearby."

"If they've not dried out by now. Oh well, it seems like a good enough place to stop anyway." Arthur put his cross bow down carefully, whilst Merlin dropped the rabbits and bags on the floor with considerably less grace. He collapsed in a heap onto the forest floor and pushed his black hair back from his hot forehead.

"My armour Merlin?" Arthur reminded him. He groaned, hauled himself back up and started to undo the various buckles in order to remove the sheet metal that covered Arthur's shoulders and forearms. Once the chain mail was removed, Arthur took off the thick padded jacket to reveal a thin, very damp under shirt. He opened his arms wide again before running his fingers through his damp blond hair.

"Oh, that feels much better. What were you complaining about Merlin? One shirt and I'm as cool as anything." Merlin pulled a face and chose not to reply.

The unmistakable sound of small twigs breaking made them both turn around. Arthur had his hand on his crossbow before Merlin had barely blinked.

"Sorry to make you jump. Can I help? Are you lost?" There in front of them was a tall, slim young woman with long red hair, pale freckled skin and a plain, but well fitting green dress. She was beautiful.

"Thank you, we were just passing through," said Arthur, with not a hint of nerves showing in his voice. "I do hope we are not trespassing?"

"Not at all sir, and I'm sure a knight of Camelot has no need to worry about such things anyway," she replied, indicated the pile of armour on the ground.

"I ah, don't suppose you have any ... w-water?" Merlin inwardly cursed his nervousness and regretted it even more when he saw the gleeful look on Arthur's face.

"Water, of course. I should have thought about offering you some on such a day. I'm afraid my cottage is even hotter than it is out here, so I shall bring it out to you whilst you recover your energy." Arthur nodded his thanks and then turned back to his servant with an even more wicked look on his face as they both sat down on the woodland floor.

"Pretty, isn't she Merlin?"

"Ah ... yes." He knew his cheeks were burning.

"Shame I'm here really. Almost certainly means that she won't notice you at all." Merlin glared at him. The girl came back with a pottery jug and a couple of cups. She sat cross legged in front of them and poured them each a drink.

"I'm Leanan by the way."

"I'm Arthur ... this is Merlin," said the prince with a grin.

"Merlin?" He looked up at her, surprised at the tone of her voice. He looked into a pair of blue eyes that seemed unnaturally bright and saw total awe etched on her face. "Emrys?" she continued in a hushed voice which quivered with excitement. Merlin felt his heart jolt and his stomach hit the floor. His eyes automatically flashed towards Arthur.

"No ... Merlin," he said firmly.

"Of course. Sorry. You just reminded me of someone I ... saw ... recently." She grinned at him very slightly and he ducked his head, quite aware that he was blushing. This time it wasn't entirely due to her beauty, or the way she'd said his name. She was magical and knew that he was too. Next to Mordred, she was the youngest person that had ever recognised him as Emrys and he suspected that meant she was very powerful indeed. His mind started to race.

He looked at Arthur again, worried that he might start asking more question about her calling him Emrys, but he was drinking his water and giving him a very smug and amused look instead. Leanan followed Merlin's gaze and turned her attention to the blond man.

"Oh, I've just realised. You must be Prince Arthur." She turned her adoring look towards him and Merlin was surprised by how jealous he suddenly felt.

"I am. Merlin is my _servant_." He grinned broadly at Merlin who gave him a glare for his trouble.

"There is much talk of you in the city when I go there to collect supplies," she continued. "Are you on another quest to seek the Lady Morgana?"

"Today we are hunting, but we will be leaving for the next campaign in a day or two yes."

"I wish you luck with that then ... I suppose."

"You suppose?" Leanan looked straight at Merlin and raised an eyebrow. He swallowed hard and ducked his head again.

"It is hardly my place to wish luck to the crown prince of Camelot," she replied calmly.

"But I gladly accept good wishes from any citizen, whatever their status."

"Ah yes ... from what I have seen and heard that does not surprise me." Arthur gave her a long, and slight suspicious look. Merlin quickly finished his water and handed the cup back to her hoping to distract him.

"Thank you. I was wondering how I would make it back to Camelot in such heat."

"Merlin does not care for this weather," Arthur explained.

"It is most unusual for this part of the world but then I have always liked the warmth. It does not suit you Merlin?"

"No. It never has. I really wish it was cold."

"Well, I hope the water has helped." She placed a gentle hand on his knee and for a moment, Merlin felt as if his legs had been submerged in cold water, whilst his cheeks and insides felt as if they were on fire. She smiled at him and he smiled back, enchanted by her beauty. For a moment he could think of nothing else other than what it would feel like to kiss her.

"Come Merlin, we should be getting back," said Arthur, his voice coloured with amusement. Merlin scrambled to obey but, once on his feet, Leanan put a gentle hand on his arm and moved closer, looking up at him with adoring eyes. He would only need to bend down a tiny bit to be able to reach those sweet pink lips.

"Will you come back this way, do you think?" The question was addressed to Arthur but her eyes constantly sought Merlin's.

"I'm sure _we_ will," said Arthur still amused. "And, if he's really good, I just might give Merlin a day off soon as a reward." Leanan beamed at the prince and Merlin felt his cheeks burn again.

"That will be a first," he managed to reply.

"Good," she whispered to him as he started to move away. "Then you can return the compliment." He gave her a quizzical look as he hurried after Arthur, arms laden with armour.

So, for the final part of the journey, not only did Merlin have to put up with the heat, but also Arthur's incessant teasing. He tried to get his own back my mentioning Gwen once or twice, but it seemed that Arthur's skin was a lot thicker than his because just kept talking about Leanan and how having such unusual coloured eyes must have made her a little blind to have been so obviously attracted to Merlin.

The heat had not let up as they entered the lower town and the two young men's banter suddenly stopped as they felt a strange tension in the air that had not been there that morning. The smell in such a poor part of town was highly unpleasant, of course, and most people were struggling to cope with their usual work in such heat, but Arthur's warrior senses and Merlin's magical ones meant they could feel fear all around them, not just heat weariness. Merlin recognised one of Gaius' regular patients and put an urgent hand on the old lady's arm.

"What is it?" he asked. For an answer she pointed towards the great castle of Camelot and Arthur and Merlin's eyes followed her trembling hand.

There was a huge grey cloud hanging over the palace, almost obscuring the turrets. To a boy like Merlin who had grown up in a farming village dependant on having good weather knowledge, the colour was unmistakable.

"Snow?"

"What?" asked Arthur.

"That's a snow cloud."

"Merlin, don't be stupid. It's the middle of summer."

They continued through the town to be greeted by more scared citizens. Many were just staring up at the palace whilst others were walking enthusiastically towards it.

"Odd," they heard one man say, "but if it's cooler up there, I'm certainly not complaining."

Indeed, as they reached the main market, the temperature had dropped to a comfortable level, and a mist started to drift around their feet as the cold breeze moving down the hill from the castle mixed with the hot air further down. By the time they had reached the gate house, it was snowing.

"Told you," said Merlin smugly.

"Magic," growled Arthur in response, automatically reaching for his padded shirt. Merlin nodded nervously.

Inside the square there was chaos. Some people were just staring upwards in disbelief, others were quietly sobbing. A few children were laughing and throwing snowballs, whilst Knights prowled around with the unmistakable air of those who are preparing for battle. As they moved towards the stairs, Merlin got Arthur's attention and pointed to the well. Gwen was standing next to it, looking bemused.

"Guinevere!" Arthur voice was determined, but he was obviously delighted for an excuse to be able to talk to her. Merlin shivered and quickly followed, wishing he had his jacket with him.

"Sire," she gave a small embarrassed curtsy and Merlin a small relaxed smile. He sensed Arthur tense beside him at the formality. "The water's frozen," she continued. "What's going on?"

"No idea, but it's still warm in the market place, so I expect the pump's working there," Merlin supplied helpfully. She grinned at him, gave Arthur a much shyer smile and headed out towards the town. As Arthur turned back towards the stairs, Merlin quickly glanced around to make sure no-one was watching before uttering a spell and placing his hand over the well. His eyes glowed amber, a warmth spread out of his fingers and he glanced down with a satisfied smile to see the ice had now turned back to water. Another servant came over and started to pull the bucket up.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. Merlin grinned again and quickly followed his master back into the castle.

Inside was chaotic to; servants rushed past with their arms full of fire wood to light all the fires that had been idle for weeks. Extra food was being brought up from supplies and extra blankets taken up to all of the bed chambers. The two young men entered the council chambers where Uther was in conference with his nobles, all dressed in their winter cloaks, their breath appearing as mist in the air.

"Arthur, where have you been?" asked Uther impatiently.

"Sorry I'm late Father but we had to stop for a while, because of ... the heat ..." His voice faded at the end of the sentence and several courtiers attempted to stifle giggles. Merlin also struggled to keep a straight face.

"It's true then. It's only snowing in Camelot?"

"Just over the castle grounds. Yes."

"It's sorcery, of course."

"Agreed."

"The knights are preparing to search the town for the culprit," he announced. Merlin shook his head sadly.

"Father, we've had this conversation before. Someone with this much power will not be hanging around Camelot waiting to be captured."

"Then you will search for accomplices and find clues. We have defeated such magic before, we will do so again."

Arthur bowed to the king, pulled a frustrated face at his servant and strode out of the room. Merlin quickly followed.

"Sire, may I have your leave to check in with Gaius?" Nothing gave Merlin more pleasure than bantering with Arthur and calling him names, but he had recently learnt that the very best way to get what he wanted from the prince was to play the perfect servant.

"What? Yes, that's not a bad idea actually. See if he has any theories about all of this will you?"

He headed off grinning, pleased that his nervous request had suddenly become a royal command. By the time he'd reached Gaius' chambers he was shivering uncontrollably.

"Merlin ...?"

"Sorry, in a bit of a hurry." He walked straight over to the jug and quickly refilled his water bottle. He then grabbed an apple and put it in his bag. He stopped for a moment and looked around the room, wondering what else he might need.

"Merlin, do you know something about all of this?" asked Gaius suspiciously.

"Yes. I mean ... it's not my fault Gaius. Well, it might be a bit to do with me. Actually, it's probably Emrys' fault ... I'm not totally sure but ..."

"What _are_ you going on about?"

"We met this girl. It was obvious to me that she had magic and I didn't think much about it until we got back here. Anyway, I don't think Arthur's made the connection, but I'm sure she's responsible for this and so I'm going to have to go back and stop her plan ... whatever her plan is."

"And why do you think it's her?"

"Because I said something about wishing it was cold and later she said she wanted me to come back to return the compliment. I didn't know what she was on about at first but now ..." He shrugged.

"Are you sure Merlin? It sounds like it could be a trap."

"It probably is but what else can I do? I know it was Leanan and only I can stop her."

"Well ... be careful." Merlin grinned broadly.

"Aren't I always?" Gaius raised his eyes to the ceiling as Merlin dashed out of the door. Suddenly the old man's expression changed.

"Wait Merlin ... did you mean Leanan Sidhe?" Gaius shouted to his retreating back. "Oh, bother!"

* * *

Merlin knew that he'd be in serious trouble with Arthur when he got back, but that really couldn't be helped. Despite the cold, he was still thirsty from earlier, had already drunk half the water by the time he'd got back to the square and so had to melt the water in the well for a second time to refill it. He'd been tempted to bring his jacket with him but knew that he only had to put up with the biting cold for a little while before the summer heat hit him again. He decided to take his horse for speed but it was a struggle to persuade the animal to drink at first. In the end he had to resort to magic to convince her she was thirsty; the poor creature would have no idea how hot it was going to get later.

Luckily he was able to leave the castle without any awkward questions being asked and quickly rode through the thick mist that now covered the lower town before bursting into the blazing heat of the late summer afternoon. He did not think it had cooled much at all by the time he reached the cottage and he dismounted quickly determined to save the day ... yet again.

"Leanan? Where are you?" There was no answer, so he took a quick swig of water and entered the small, cramped cottage. The smell was the familiar ones of herbs and potions and dusty books which reminded him of home. There was magic here too, the specific scent of certain herbal combinations that were used in the more common magical potions, along with the obvious pull from various magical objects. A familiar high pitched sound suddenly made him tremble in fear and he turned to see a large white crystal on a table by the wall.

Even in the sudden throes of panic, he could tell that this was similar to the Crystal of Neatid that he had held before and, as a result, was quite unable to resist it's pull. He was drawn to it, like metal to a magnet. The pounding in his head increased, the sweat pouring down his chest had nothing to do with the oppressive heat. His whole body was shaking, emotions consumed him and his destiny haunted him. There was a flash of pain behind his eyes and an image burned into his soul whilst hundreds of emotions ripped his heart to shreds.

A lake. The lake. Her lake. - _pain_ - The water ripples with the gentle splash of raindrops. - _impatience, no time - _The surface is broken by the point of a sword from below the water; silver tipped, gold drenched, engraved. - _excitement, relief - _The beauty of it is breathtaking. It continues to drift slowly up until the cross-guard appears and, below that, a female hand holds the grip. - _anticipation, grief, excitement, nerves. love. _Far too many emotions to bear.

"Freya!" He shouted her name and collapsed onto his knees, his whole body trembling, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Emrys ... Merlin?" A quiet female voice called out concerned. He looked up at Leanan his eyes red and full of fear. "Merlin, whatever is wrong?"

"The crystal. I cannot bear the pain. The visions, I can never stop the visions." He was now trembling more violently than he had in the snow.

"Pain? What is it you see?"

"The future. Always such terrible things."

"Then you are indeed Emrys to be so blessed." He shook his head.

"Not blessed - cursed." She knelt down beside him and held his shaking hands.

"Most sorcerers can only see the present in the crystals, if they seen anything at all. But then, you are not most sorcerers, are you Merlin?" He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and lifted his head to look at her properly.

"And who are you Leanan? Why have you cursed Camelot?"

"I did not curse Camelot, I simply granted you your wish." He gave her a sceptical look and she laughed brightly. "Forgive my odd sense of humour Merlin, it always did get me into trouble."

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"I was born of the Sidhe." He jumped up quickly and backed towards the nearest wall. "You need not be afraid of me Merlin."

"That's easy for you to say. I've dealt with your kind before."

"I do not wish you harm, I just want your help."

"You have a very strange way of going about it."

"I know of your life and your destiny Merlin. When I realised who it was you travelled with, I knew that I could not talk to you openly, so I had to find a way for you to return to me on your own. I hope you can forgive me for that."

"I will not help you unless you return summer to Camelot," he said firmly.

"I will do that, of course I will. And you can see that it is done by looking into the crystal." The fear hit him like a sword blow.

"No!"

"Seeing the present will not hurt you so much, I promise."

"But I cannot. I only ever see the future."

"Then I will teach you how."

"No, please." He shook his head and his voice cracked. "Leanan, I can't."

"It only hurts so much for you, because you are so powerful and have so much fear of the future, and also because you doubt your destiny." She held a hand out to bring him closer to the crystal. Trembling all over he approached nervously, fear still in his eyes. "If you clear your mind of all such thoughts you will easily be able to direct the crystal as you wish. If you think of a past event, it will sense your desire and show you it."

He hadn't even tried to do anything. As soon as Leanan had said the word "past", he felt the song of the crystal increase and saw himself in a passage way under the castle, a small fire in front of him and a sobbing Freya by his side.

"You're not scared of me?" Her dark eyes met his, her lips trembled.

"Being different is nothing to be scared of," he replied. Then they kissed and his heart melted.

Merlin quickly broke the vision again with a low cry.

"Merlin, poor Merlin. The crystal does not have to be a source of such pain. Think of something happy ... something silly ... a joke."

The image changed. Time had not moved much since the last vision. Freya was still in his mind and Merlin found it difficult to think of anything happy at that moment. He was sitting on the floor, polishing a boot, with numerous others stretched out before him. Arthur came in but, instead of giving him a hard time about all the chores he'd missed, actually sat down on the floor beside him and asked if he was alright. There was still the usual banter, a bit of horse play but, it had been the first time that Merlin had started to believe that the prince might actually see him as a person - perhaps even a friend - and not just a servant. It had meant a lot to him at the time. He broke the vision more slowly this time and gave Leanan a weak smile.

"There, you see? You're still a little sad but that vision didn't hurt, did it?" Merlin shook his head. "Your relationship with Arthur is strong and will resonate throughout time. I could see that this afternoon, even if I hadn't seen it in the crystal. You are two sides of the same coin and each other's anchor and you can use that connection to help you to see the present. Think of him now, back in Camelot, and you will see that I have already broken the spell and your heart will know that what you see is true."

Another flash, and there was the prince, searching the town door to door, asking questions about any sorcerers that might have cast the spell.

"Arthur." Gwen ran out to him.

"Guinevere." Merlin noted the adoring look the pair gave each other and grinned. "Have you seen Merlin?"

"Not since this afternoon in the square but look. It's stopped snowing." She pointed back up the hill to the castle and Arthur followed her gaze to see the clouds parting to reveal a bright sky, summer blue starting to turn evening pink. Merlin broke the vision easily and turned back to Leanan.

"What is it you want from me?"

"I ask you to grant me a wish. I ask for you to help me return to my people."

"You've been banished?"

"I have." He shook his head.

"No, you cannot trick me. I know what the price is. I am no prince, but no doubt your king will accept someone like me as payment just as happily."

"Ah, then you do know something of our ways. You are right in believing that the life of prince is the price for the very worst crimes but I did not murder another Sidhe. I simply played a prank." Merlin gave her a sceptical look and she have him a shy, slightly embarrassed, smile. "All societies have their own ideas of what is or is not a crime. Does your king not kill any who he suspects of possessing even the smallest amount of magic?"

"He does."

"Well, I'm afraid that our king does not have much of a sense of humour." She smiled brightly at him and he could not help but return it. "I was banished from Avalon for a joke I played on the king and have been forced to assume this ugly form ever since." She pulled a face.

"Ugly? But you're beautiful!" Merlin blurted it out before he really thought about it and promptly turned pink.

"I am happy that this form pleases you, but it still seems very strange to me." She moved a little closer to him, slowly, seductively and her bright blue eyes seemed to look into his soul. He suddenly found it very hard to breathe. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek and his heart started to pound.

"Of all the humans I have met, you are the most attractive to me, but then, perhaps that is because you are not entirely mortal yourself."

"Ah ... what?" He was struggling to concentrate; one part of his mind was trying to understand that last comment, whilst another part was celebrating the compliment. To add to his confusion, most of his mind was trying to persuade him to kiss her.

"So, I was sent away with only a slim hope that I would ever return."

"This is where I come in, I assume?" asked Merlin blandly. Leanan smiled at him and he swallowed hard.

"To break the enchantment I must find a human with magic to equal the Sidhe. I thought I was doomed to suffer for eternity but, since I've lived in this world, I have heard the legends of Emrys and read that his time is dawning. I could not believe my luck when I saw you today."

"What do I have to do?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's just a spell Merlin. A simple one for you, I'm sure. I can teach you it, even say it but ... I cannot cast it on myself."

"How will I know what it does?"

"It is true that the Sidhe use different words of enchantment than humans, but I have learnt enough of your type of magic to speak it in your tongue. You will then hear that it is a true translation of what you are to do. Will you trust me enough to try?"

"You promise not to play any further tricks on Camelot or any of my friends?"

"I give you my word. More than that I shall grant you your other wish with no conditions attached."

"W-what wish?"

"You wish to kiss me. You've been thinking of it every since we first met this afternoon." Merlin felt his cheeks burn and she laughed delightedly. "I have not kissed a human before, I think it might be fun." She moved even closer and lifted her head up to him. Quite unable to resist, he slowly bent to meet her lips. The kiss was gentle, cool like water and, for a moment, he could think of nothing but Leanan. He moved closer to her and the kiss deepened but soon the crystal images resurfaced. Her hand holding the sword, his lips touching hers, her dark brown eyes as she gazed up at him. He gently broke the kiss with Leanan, although he was still holding her tightly.

"Is that all you wish for Merlin? There is no reason why you should rush home now? Stay here with me tonight and I will make _all_ your wishes come true?" His eyes widened nervously. "I know it is what you were thinking." He jumped away then, as if he'd been burned. Despite all the desire he had felt for her a moment ago, he suddenly felt a strong pull towards home. There was a danger here that he was only now beginning to fully sense.

"Ah no. Thank you. I think I should help you to return to your people and then I will go home."

"I understand. If I had realised that your great power is as much about your love as it is about your magic I would not have taken the risk."

"What risk? I don't understand."

She smiled sadly at him and spoke the words of the spell. He listened carefully, nodded his head, raised a hand towards her and repeated the chant. His eyes glowed as the magic surged forward and, in a moment the young woman with red hair had been replaced with a small flash of blue light. With a relaxed smile, Merlin slowed down time so he could see her better. The small blue Sidhe darted around his head like a dragonfly, her wings a blur and a ethereal glow surrounding her. Merlin watched her enchanted.

"Of all the Sidhe I have met, you are the most attractive," he said with a grin and he thought he heard her laugh at the joke. Flashing in front of his face again she bumped up against his lips in what was certainly the most unusual kiss he'd ever experienced.

"I can see that your heart aches for her as much as mine now aches for you my Master and if I had the power to return her life to you I would. I can only confirm what your vision showed you. You will see her again Merlin, next year when your need is greatest. Her gift to you will save Arthur and Camelot. And all because you loved her."

* * *

_Has Leanan told Merlin the whole truth? Look up "Leanan Sidhe" in your search engine or wikipedia to find out!_


End file.
